Social networking sites allow users to collaborate and share information. Within the context of such sites, users often establish a user profile that includes basic information, such as the user's name, occupation, workplace, and educational background. Currently, most social networking sites use a single user profile for each user. However, this can be problematic if the user interacts with different circles of other users on the site. In some cases, for example, certain portions of a user's profile may not be relevant to certain circles of users (e.g., individuals that the user works with), but may be highly relevant to other circles of users (e.g., individuals that the user socializes with). There is currently a need for improved systems and methods that address this issue.